


Who To Trust

by Skies7536



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, commander cody - Fandom, kamino - Fandom, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Clone aging, F/M, Kamino, Order 66, Star Wars AU, Star Wars Clones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies7536/pseuds/Skies7536
Summary: An old clone doctor seeks the answer to his vods accelerated aging.





	1. Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Wyn attempts secret research.

The medical lab was practically deserted during a particularly stormy evening on Kamino as an old doctor continues to work on the most ambitious project he had ever worked on. A most mundane hobby for a loyal doctor of Wyn's experience, but his Kaminoan overseers allowed their last clone doctor a little more leeway since he was expected to be decommissioned within a few years.   
Wyn frowned inspecting the beaker that contained his latest experiment as it turned from the expected dark blue color to a decayed brown.   
“Any progress, Doctor?” Came a hauntingly calm and deep voice, from a young, grey eyed, Kaminoan as he glided across the lab floor, observing.  
“Damn it, Seether Lan!” the old doctor shook, almost dropping the beakers into long lab table, “I wish you would stop doing that!” His heart racing, the old doctor loudly set the beakers down, before he sat on a nearby stool, catching his breath.  
“Doing what doctor?”  
“Sneaking up on me like that.” Leaning forward briefly, to calm his racing heart.  
“I never sneak doctor, your senses are dulled by age.”  
Doctor Wyn smirked, as he took a calming breath, “What brings you to my lab? “  
Your lab doctor? This is Kaminoan property, as you are.   
“Alright, young one.” The old Doctor sighed with frustration as he drained his failed experiment down the sink. “No, this batch doesn't work either.”  
The Crather Takartus disease developing in the lower levels at Croissant is most deadly. A dangerous mutation resembling a slow and painful flu like disease.   
“I don't know why you persist in trying to cure this disease. It originated on the lower levels of Coruscant.”  
“What happens on the lower levels, inevitably will find its way to the upper levels.”  
“Better to thin out the population of undesirable’s. Save the Empire resources supporting them. That includes the upper levels.”  
“Seether Lan, those ‘undesirables’ are living beings.”   
“And many of them are clones.”  
“If I can help the undesirables as you say, what’s the harm if it helps a few clones?”  
“They have served their purpose, as you have, Doctor.”  
“So I have no more purpose do I?” the old doctor bristled, his golden brown eyes sparked with disgust at the young Kaminoan statement.  
The youngster blinked at the clone doctor. “I have a great deal of respect for you, Doctor Wyn. You are a credit to our cloning technology, and I have learned a great deal from you, but you are in decline –“  
“Decline.” Huffed the Doctor, “You too will get old one day, Seether Lan, and when you do, you won't think you were in decline.”  
“I apologize, Doctor. I forget that clones are sensitive about the subject.”  
What brings you here? I know you think research is beneath you.”  
I have come to inform you that I have been given a commission from the Emperor himself.”  
“Seether Lan, you are barely out of your youngling years. What would you have the Emperor could possibly want?”  
“Knowledge, doctor. I have been chosen for a diplomatic mission. ”  
Wyn looked skeptically at his former student. “Seether Lan, remember what I told you.”  
The young Kaminoan frowned, his light grey tone turned the slightest shade of pink, then back to the original color. “He is giving me opportunities that Nala Se would not.”  
“But the Emperor?”  
“The Emperor used the Order to eliminate undesirables, to secure his power.”  
“When will he decides that you are an undesirable, what makes you think he won't eliminate you when he was done with you?”  
“You forget yourself, doctor. I am no longer your student.”  
“Yes, of course, Sir. You don't need my approval. Why don't you leave this declining clone to his work?” Grumbled the doctor, “Maybe I'll accomplish something before my purpose has ended.”  
The young Kaminoan bowed, “Retire in good health, Doctor.” Seether Lan exited the lab to begin his new career.   
‘At last.’ Doctor Wyn looked about the lab to make sure he was alone before he took some vials from their hiding place and used the lab machines to synthesize his newest attempt for his true objective. C-T-D36, a way to slow the clone aging process.


	2. Who To Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking an answer to the clone aging acceleration process.

Clone Doctor, Wyn, had been secretly researching the Kaminoan clone acceleration for years. He refused to believe there was no way to slow down the aging process. He injected himself with a syringe of dark blue liquid and waited.  
After all the flash training, investment of skills and specializations for all clone vods, only to be cut down in battle, or to die of accelerated old age if they survived...it was unacceptable to him. He couldn't be the only one who felt that way. He hoped General Shaak Ti could advise him. She seemed so fare and compassionate toward them. But before he could attempt to approach her about the subject, Order 66 occurred. ‘Kriff ’in Order 66.’ There had to be others, but fear kept him from attempting farther.  
He had almost gotten caught a couple of times, if it weren’t for the help of a knowledgeable friend who helped him, no questions asked, bypassing the computer’s security systems saving his professional hide and even his life. After such a close call, Wyn decided it was more sensible and secure to work independently the old fashioned way, off the grid, in secret.  
Like any commodity, clones were designed for planned obsolescence, so the Republic would be billed consistently for more orders of Fett clones. Now that the Empire had taken over, the clones are no longer needed. Production had stopped, and their care was non-existent.  
All the clones who stayed with the Empire, were assigned to menial tasks, training, and peacekeeping professions. While others tried their hand at mercenary or bounty hunter work. They deserved better.  
After several hours, he took a sample of his own blood and examined it under the microscope, ‘Not quite.’  
The old clone doctor groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat back in his desk chair. Now in his late seventies, Doctor Wyn believes that he was very close. So close. It won’t be long, and he will be slated into forced retirement and relieved of his duties. He has to find the answer now or pass it on to someone he can trust. ‘But who…’  
The door chime alerts him that there was someone at his door. Wyn shut down his computer, hid his samples, and put away his notes before answering his door.  
“Hey, Cody.”


	3. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Wyn treats Commander Cody

Commander Cody appeared at the good Doctor's threshold, his expression more sullen than the doctor ever remembered seeing him. Cody’s complexion was a paler than normal because he spent the majority of his time on the stormy surfaces of Kamino and in space.  
“Commander.” Wyn greeted as he motioned for his friend to enter.  
“Hello, Doctor.”  
“Been a while.” He noticed that the Commander was looking more weary than usual, “Headaches again?”  
Cody winced from the bright lights in the doctors' apartment, “Yeah.”  
Wyn lowered the lights as his patient sat heavily in the chair across the doctor's desk.  
Wyn worked loosening the muscles, and realigning the bones to improve circulation and relieve pain. The doctor preferred to work this way instead of prescribing drugs, especially for his vods since the Empire doctors merely threw drugs at them for their pain and PTSD causing them to become addicted, and sadly, in some cases, suicidal. Unfortunately, this was the case with Commander Cody, addicted to pain killers for years after the Clone Wars. Now drug free for ten years, Wyn treated him with adjustments and more natural treatments.  
“Put any more thought into retirement?”  
“One thing at a time, okay?” The Commander grumbled as the Doctor applied pressure to the back of his neck, sliding his thumbs to the base of his skull, forcefully digging in, slowly removing the pain.  
“Augh.” The patient sighed in relief.  
The doctor placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, “Better?”   
“Yeah, thanks.”  
Wyn held out a mug of hot tea. Cody smiled sadly as an old clone wars memory flashed to mind when he accepted the beverage.   
“Trainees getting you stressed?”  
“Cannon fodder the whole lot. Lord Vader is having me babysit some clandestine experiment for a new base. Training troops out there. Can't say no to him.” Cody sighed and took a sip of his tea, “Been requesting a transfer, but they're saying I'm too old for the field.”  
“Well, aren't you?”  
Cody looked at his friend sternly, then smirked, “Don't make me kick your ass.”  
“You didn't answer my question.”  
Cody looked at his tea. “Had the papers drawn up for a couple of years. I don't know what else I would do, you know?”  
The doctor smiled good-naturedly, “I can't picture you as a farmer or trader.” Wyn leaned forward looking into Cody's face, “A pirate, maybe?”  
That suggestion brought out a chuckle from Cody,”Yeah. A good choice.”  
Cody looked at Wyn, the doctor was a good ten years older, “What about yourself?”  
“I’m not ready either. There's so much to do. They'll eventually force me into retirement as soon as they notice any weakness in me.” The doctor motioned to his research data pads with his mug. “They sidelined me a while to teach. It made my own research go even slower and take a back seat for a time.”  
“I was surprised they allowed you to train a Kaminoan youngling.”  
Wyn huffed, “No more than I. A grey eye no less.”  
“Is he deficient?”  
The old doctor laughed, “You know as well as I, a Kaminoan deficient is rare, and terminated, well before birth if it is unlucky enough to be conceived.”   
Wyn leaned back in his own chair and sighed a little disappointed, “Seether Lan wanted to advance into genetics. When Nala Se rejected him, he went onto the Imperial Diplomatic Corp instead.” Wyn looked at his old hands holding his tea mug, he mutters bitterly, “A total waste of my time.”  
“How is your progress?”  
“Slow. The Crather Takartus disease –“  
“No…I mean, your progress.” Cody emphasized as he ran his fingers along the corner of his eye, smoothing some wrinkles raising his eyebrow.  
The doctor stared at him cautiously.  
“Your... exercise. Is it making you stronger?”  
“Its not coming along as fast as I'd like.”  
“Well, keep it up. I believe you're improving.”  
The doctor chuckled, “You’ve been checking up on me?”  
“Now and then. I'm sure once you complete your sessions you'll feel years younger.”  
“It will take more time, but I feel optimistic.”  
Cody approached the doctor, giving him a hug, leaning to his ear, he whispered, “I know.”  
Wyn gripped Cody returning his embrace, almost collapsing from relief, he silently wept.


	4. Sometimes Less...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Wyn remembers and tries again.

“Force, help us all.” Muttered a young Medic Sergeant. He had just been promoted the night before out of necessity, since most of his battalion had been decimated during this most devastating battle this young trooper had experienced, and unfortunately, there had been many. Dirt and smoke lingered heavily around him as he searched for survivors on a crowded battlefield.   
“Where are you?” he yelled as he breathed heavily within his helmet, the filters almost clogged with debris.  
“Here!” A desperate voice rang out from the din of fire, “I…I can’t…”  
The Medic sees the injured trooper crawling toward him, the left side of his helmet sliced open, blood flowing from the gaping hole, “Please…”  
“I got ya, kid. Come on.” The Medic places the injured trooper’s arm around his shoulder and they run together toward the medical transports. Sounds of artillery fire along with screams of injured and dying vods filled his young ears as the he picked his way through the pitted battlefield of dead vods, enemies, and destroyed machines.  
‘One more.’ Tossing the injured trooper into the medical transport, the medic turned to dive into the fight again to get… “Just one more.’  
“Sergeant, stop. I need you here.” Said his Captain as he grabbed the younger man’s wrist.   
“We're falling back!” Yelled another trooper as he runs toward them, “We're falling baaack!”  
A cannon blast exploded in front of them and the running trooper screamed.  
The Sergeant broke free from his Captain's grasp, picking up the trooper, the medic noticed the trooper was unusually lite, yet he dared not look at the trooper as they returned to the transport.  
The Captain placed his hand on his medic's shoulder, tugging him along, “Come on, son, we gotta go!”  
The young medic defiantly slapped his hand away, “Thano, we can't just leave him!”  
“Sergeant, he's dead!” The Captain held the younger man, forcing him to see the trooper he had just tried to save.   
“Please…hel..h..h…”The injured trooper shook before succumbing to his wounds, his intestines hanging from his legless torso.  
“Prioritize, Shiny! You can't save everyone!”  
Another canon blast came dangerously close, “We have to go, now!” said the pilot as he flipped some switches.  
The Captain pushed the young Medic into the transport as it lifted off the ground. He had begun to enter the transport himself, when a blast knocked him off.  
“Thano!” The young medic tried to grab his Captain, but just missed his arm, “Pilot! The Captain fell! Take us back. Now!”  
“I can't. They're overtaking us.” Said the tortured voice of the pilot, “We have to go, or we'll all die.”  
The young medic watched in helplessness and grief as his friend and Captain was cut down in a shower of blaster fire.  
“GERRRAAAHHHH!” The old doctor sat bolt upright in his sweat soaked bed sheets, breathing heavily from his waking nightmare. “Force!” He gasped, ‘Haven't had one of those in years.’  
He leaned back, catching his breath, “Kriff.” Not expecting to get any sleep now, he got up and took a shower.   
Doctor Wyn, dressed, and left his apartment for some exercise to run off his anxiety. He went to the massive running track on his section of the Kaminoan living quarters and began to run a short time, but within a quarter mile, his knees were barking and he slowed to a limping walk.   
“Damn, I'm kriff'in old.” He quietly complained as he made his way to the outside observation track as young troops easily overtook him. He continued walking along, growing more annoyed as the youngsters lapped him. He used to love to run.   
‘Oh, well.’ He sighed, ‘You had your time, old man. Lets see if you can make their time last longer.’  
Eventually, the doctor found a welcome resting place as he sat at a little cafeteria table near a window facing a landing pad, he looked out at the rain and waves of Kamino as transport ships landed and took off. Wyn picked at his eggs and toast, ‘Come on now. Thano, what am I missing?’   
Wyn stared at his drawing of a DNA matrix in his own code, tracing it over and over again.   
Wyn smiled briefly as he remembered his Captain and mentor say, “Sometimes less is more.”  
‘Sometimes less…’ Wyn circled about a section of his drawing, ‘Sometimes less...Could it really be that simple?’  
The doctor winced as he stiffly stood and walked from the cafeteria. He sighed heavily as he measured the distance he had left to get home, ‘Damn…so far.’ He continued to walk, stopping occasionally at observation posts.  
“Want a ride, doc?” Asked a young sanitation worker as he drove by with his maintenance tram.  
‘Yes, please.’ Wyn shook the thought out of his head, “No, thanks. Just taking my time. See you next lap.”  
Wyn finally made it home icing and elevating his knees with long thin pins sticking out of the joints. He sat with his data pad and stared at a larger holo projected over his desk.   
‘That's it…it has to be.’ Wyn bent his knees painfully, He turns off the holo, the data pad, and turns on some music. ‘Rest up. Check it again with fresh eyes.’


	5. We Now Have Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Wyn tells Commander Cody of his discovery.

Commander Cody marched down the long hallways of the medical bay of Kamino rather annoyed. Of all days, why was he summoned for a physical? Lord Vader is expecting him to escort a Lieutenant Dannery Pathora for an experimental procedure at a new clandestine lab where, not even he knew where it was. He hated being uninformed especially where the Dark Lord was involved.  
Cody inwardly smirked as the waiting troopers sat a little straighter as he entered. The droid receptionist recognized him and allowed him to enter the doctor's office, then conveniently “forget” he was ever there when he left.  
“Doctor, I just had my physical. What's so blasted important that it couldn't…?”  
The old doctor looked up from his work and quickly smiled, pressing a button on his desk, “C-B 9 reschedule my patients for the rest of the day. Commander…” he stood stiffly to greet his friend. Secretly Cody was concerned for him. He seemed to get older and weaker every year. But now, his old friend seemed rather exuberant as he hopped around the corner of his desk and limped toward him.  
“Commander, I did it!” He whispered, “I found the answer!” The doctor laughed giving him a solid hug. “I didn't think it would happen. Not this quickly, but it stabilized!” The doctor's knees gave out, and he collapsed, the Commander caught him and helped him sit in a nearby chair, “It stabilized!”  
“Doc, you’ve been running again. You know you shouldn't…”  
“It helps me think.” He winced as he rubbed his knees, looking up, “Did you hear a word I said?”  
“Yes, the Coruscant disease…”  
The doctor grinned, shaking his head, he grabbed Cody by the chest plate pulling him closer, “No, vod!” slapping the Commanders shoulder, “I slowed it. We now have time!”  
“R-really?”  
The doctor giggled like a first year cadet, “A normal lifespan!”  
“Are you sure?”  
The doctor huffed, “Of course I'm sure.” He frowned, annoyed that his friend doubted him, “You see…” he tried to get up, but his legs weren't cooperating, “Ah, Damn it. Help me…” The Commander pulled him to his feet. The excited doctor steadied himself around his desk, grabbing a nearby cane, he then turned on a holo image above the desk, “Look carefully…see it?”  
“What?”  
“That bond there.” He leaned heavily on the cane and pointed to a highlighted piece of code, “That little bastard is the cause of it, and it moves randomly. See it?”  
The Commander thoughtfully ran his hand over his chin, “Force, Wyn.”  
The holo image split showing before and after images of the same sequence, the degradation slowed drastically.  
“Fortunately, for most of us, our genetic makeup is the same. I can turn that gene off and we have a normal span.”  
“Has it been tested?”  
“Yeah, Six months and counting. So far there has been no more degradation of the strain.”  
“Who's the subject?”  
“Me.”  
“Wyn…”  
The doctor waved off his friend's concern, “Worse case, nothing would happen.” He grabbed another cane and hobbled along to stand next to his friend, “The aging of the strain has stopped.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Cody, according to the computer analysis of my blood, I will stay at this physical age for twenty years until my actual age catches up, then aging will advance like normal thereafter. I gained twenty years. Imagine what this will do for the youngsters! Even for your batch!”  
“Wyn, it's just a computer projection –“  
“Hey, it’s slowed. The only way to know for sure is to try it, or we'll all age and die just as we were always told.” The doctor winced and sat at the edge of his desk.  
“Wyn, you're hurting. If you expect to gain these years, why don’t you get knee replacements?”  
“Tell me,” Wyn put his hands on His friend's shoulders, “Why don’t you let anyone else treat you?”  
“I don’t trust them.”  
Wyn smiled half-heartedly, as he firmly squeezed and patted Cody's shoulders. “Come, I need your expertise, Commander.”  
Cody skillfully programed the medical computers to proceed with the original clone age acceleration under the doctor and his own charts so the experiment would not be discovered, giving them both peace of mind that Wyn's discovery would not be found out.  
Cody leans back in the dental chair nervously trusting his friend.  
“Doc, you know I can’t take drugs.”  
“I know, I’m sorry, but this is the only way to ensure this section of serum code and research is safe. If anything happens to me, I know you can give it to someone who can help the vods.”  
“Wyn, nothing is going to happen to you. You're too stubborn.”  
“Good of you to say, vod.” The doctor smiled kindly, “Now hold still. These old hands aren't as steady as they used to be.”  
The nervous Commander firmly grabbed the doctor's hand as it approached his face.  
“That's not funny, Wyn.”  
The old man chuckled as he held out his hands in front of the Commander. Steady as a rock and nimble as ever, he gave the younger man a cuff across the head before he turned to retrieve his instruments for the “quick” procedure.  
Outside the doctor's office, two Stormtroopers marched down the corridor in time to hear the painful tirade of expletives emote from the procedure room.  
“Ow….Ouch! Son of a …”  
“Aww, relax. Don't be such a Shiny.”  
One trooper turned to another, they then turned and marched in the other direction.


	6. Decommissioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Wyn fights decommissioning.

‘More time…outstanding!’ Doctor Wyn tried to relax while treading water in the rehab swimming pool in an effort to exercise and relieve stress on his damaged knees. It had been over a year since he discovered the answer to his vods aging acceleration. Checking his own blood, the degradation of his DNA telomeres has stopped and continued to stabilize. Commander Cody sent samples of his own, and the results are promising. His only concern now is to keep this discovery a secret until he can safely distribute the serum to those who want it. To release this information prematurely is an automatic death sentence.  
After his work out, he still resorted to bacta knee wraps and occasionally using a cane about his apartment and office.  
He had walked with a little more difficulty recently. As he walked toward his apartment his knees gave out fortunately he was next to the wall and he caught himself. “Damn.” A couple of cadets happened to be around him and helped him home.  
The next day, Wyn resigned that he wear more sturdy braces and using two canes.  
He walks to his office finding it being cleaned out.  
“What is this?”  
“You are retired doctor.” Said a Kaminoan.  
“I'm not slated for five years.”  
“Nala Se thinks differently.”  
“There's nothing wrong with me...”  
The Kaminoan merely blinked at him directing cadets to remove boxes from the office. Fuming, Wyn continues to the offices of Nala Se.  
Wyn entered the reception office of Nala Se. The droid attempts to stop him, but his commotion draws Nala Se out of her office.  
“Doctor Wyn.” Her voice as cool as ever.  
“Nala Se, there must be some mistake. I'm not slated for retirement for five years.”  
“I have decided to accelerate your date. You are in decline. “  
“The hell I am…”  
“Careful doctor, the Jango is coming out of you.”  
The doctor frowned, his voice lowering, “There is nothing wrong with me.”  
Nala Se looked at his braces and canes.  
“I am in this condition because of years of running and fighting to save lives. I'm a doctor, not an athlete…not anymore...but I can still work.”  
“Your condition can be repaired doctor.”  
“Not by you.”  
“You are Kaminoan property doctor. Your upkeep is our responsibility.”  
‘Apparently not doing a good job.’ Wyn struggled to keep from snapping with his true thoughts about the matter.  
Calmly he countered, “I have been requesting replacements for years.”  
“You could have had those years ago. If you would submit to our treatments.” The Kaminoan stated coolly, “If it weren't for the binding agreement with Lama Se and General Shakti, you would have been repaired by us long ago.”  
‘Also terminated years ago.’ Wyn thought, “So you are punishing me with non- treatment if I don’t allow you to operate on me? You know I don’t trust your treatment. Not since the Order.”  
“It was part of your design.”  
“I hate what that chip made us do.”  
“You failed that order doctor. Your compassion and loyalties have kept you from completing the Order.”  
“I was a Commander. A surgeon under the command of General Luminara Unduli.  
“You tried to save her.”  
“Of course. Unlike yourself, I believe life is sacred and must be protected.”  
“Even your enemies?”  
“Unless when I have to defend myself or others, yes.”  
“You were, and are a clone trooper. You should have been decommissioned then, but you did save thousands of lives, even my own. It is out of respect that I have allowed you…”  
“Allowed me?”  
“Yes, CT-736. It is out of respect that you have not been decommissioned long ago. Your body is now failing.”  
Wyn frowned and defiantly stared at the Kaminoan before lowering his gaze. He had not been called by his designation in years.  
“I have years ahead of me. There is nothing wrong with my mind. Nothing wrong with my hands. I can still work.”  
“You have already outlived your batchmates CT-736. You will decline more quickly after your fortieth year.”  
“That's four years away.”  
“You are retired now CT-736 enjoy the time you have left. You are assigned an assistance droid-“  
“I don’t need it.”  
“Do not test me, CT-736.” Nala Se frowned towering over him, “You may keep your apartment and teach as you wish, but research and treating patients is out of the question.”  
Nala Se turned and entered her office leaving the doctor in the empty reception room. Wyn slammed his canes onto the smooth tile floor, turned and stomped out of the office never to darken the door again.


	7. An Old Commander Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyn learns of devastating loss.

‘You're fall’in apart old man.’ Doctor Wyn grimaced as he took off his reinforced knee braces and set them on the bench beside him. One of them fell on the floor before he could catch it, “Ahh, kriff… Later.” From his gym bag he retrieved a syringe and injected both knees before sliding in a tank to tread in the warm liquid bacta. ‘Be grateful that you still have your legs.’ Wyn had tried everything short of performing surgery on himself to relieve the pain in his worn out knees. Due to his limitations slowing him down, he had gained a few pounds, so he had taken up swimming and adjusted his diet accordingly.   
Years ago, he had sworn he would never let a Kamanoen treat him again. He had been trying to get treatment off Kamino while he had been away on assignments, but treatment was withheld. ‘Such a simple procedure, why are they punishing me like this?’   
After exiting the tank, he wrapped his knees in bacta bandages before putting on his heavy braces. By this time, the therapy gym was to open and he wanted to leave before anyone saw him. He took up his canes and walked slowly down the long corridor toward the cafeteria. He felt a great deal better even though he knew it was a temporary reprieve.  
“Hey, Wyn. Doctor Wyn!” Doctor Gida Sorel, a female colleague jogged toward him, “Where have you been?”  
“The library.” Wyn made a point to vary his visits to the rehab unit. He didn't want to have anyone know how often he went there, and actually visiting other locations would make it difficult for anyone to find out about his activities if he should be put under interrogation.   
“I've been looking for you. I think I have a treatment for the Crather Takartus disease.”  
“Wonderful!”   
“I need your opinion. It's just a treatment. Maybe you can see something I missed?”  
“Of course, I'm happy to help, but…” Wyn slowed his gate, leaning heavily on his canes.  
“What's wrong? Are you ill?”  
Wyn smiled sadly, “No, Gida. Just some old injuries catching up with me.” He sighs in frustration, “I've been retired, and bared from doing research.”  
“That’s ridiculous.” Gida placed a hand on her mentor's arm, “Why?”  
The old doctor lifted a cane and placed it back on the ground to support himself, “Kaminoens don't value clones in decline.”  
“That's not right! You’re the most cognitive clone of your…maturity.”  
Wyn laughed and patted her hand. “It's just the way of things.”  
“It’s their way of doing things, not mine, or yours. You don't have to go to the lab. I'll send you the data. Tell me what you think.”  
“I don't want to jeopardize your research. If they find out I'm involved, it will void any advancement that you have made.”  
“Wyn, I’m not Kaminoen. I am a citizen of the Empire. They can't stop me from research, nor can they tell me with whom I can consult with.”  
“Gida, I'll consult, but don't endanger your findings by telling them I'm involved. It will not end well.”  
“Alright, I’ll send you the data tonight.”  
Over days of collaborative research, Doctors Wyn and Fam have found a cure for the dreaded flu like disease.  
“This will save thousands of lives...We did it!” Doctor Fam hugged her research colleague. “We can present this to the Empire medical council.”  
“Gida, you go…”  
“We'll share the credit! I couldn’t have done it without you.”  
“Gida. You forget, I'm not involved. Go. Save Coruscant.”  
Once Gida left, Wyn checked the time and sat as his desk, preparing for his monthly holo call. Years ago, Commander Cody helped him to set up a diplomatic channel to Onderon. Wyn gave the reasoning that being a citizen of the Majardin tribes helped with diplomatic efforts on the planet, but since the rise of the Empire, diplomatic communications were not of value, but Wyn continued with communication with his adopted community to help them with dealing with the Empire, but as always he had an alterior motive. Piggybacking on the signal to his Majardin counterpart, he arranged to have a hidden monthly transmission to a most precious individual in his life keeping him sane.  
Elena, his beautiful Onderian bride, appeared above his desk holding a small child. The child holds an old, stuffed, clone trooper toy decorated with Wyn’s old medic corp colors.  
“There he is!” Elena points, as the small child squeales happily reaching for her father's holo image.   
“Hey, baby girl!” Wyn smiles, ‘Force, she's growing so fast.’  
The child smiles impishly and hugs the toy. Wyn laughs and crosses his arms across his chest, “Oh, Mida! I feel you're hugs all the way over here!”  
After playing a moment of holo hugs, Elena set the child to play as they talked.  
“Force, Elena…”  
“Wyn, what's wrong? Are you ill?”  
Wyn scowls briefly, “Why does everyone keep asking me that?” he groused, “I'm fine.”  
“It's just…you look exhausted, Love.”  
“Just tying up some loose ends -"  
“Sorry, Love. The coms – Wyn, don’t co - e – ad – re -at - Wyn?”   
“Elena? You're breaking up.” The last part of the transmission was the audio of a loud rumbling and the baby screaming.  
Wyn stood trying to improve his transmission, “Elena!” He sits heavily in his chair as he looks at a news feed of a failed Imperial weapon experiment on Onderon, which was near his family's location. “Elena, wha…” He transferred to his diplomatic link trying to raise his Onderon counterpart. “Yaosha, what’s happening over there? I can’t raise your signal…” static was his only response. He tuned into the Imperial news feed and sees a devastated Majadin village where he and his med corp, had constructed a hospital and orphanage during the Clone Wars.  
“Jaket, increase the signal.”  
The droid calmly responds, “Unable to comply"  
“Why not? Increase the-"  
“Commander Wyn is retired from service.”  
“Damn it, Jaket” the old doctor snarled, “Jaket, command overide. Commander Wyn, CC-736, Once a clone trooper, always a clone trooper.”  
“Access granted. Welcome Commander Wyn, it has been a while.”

Doctor, Gida Sorel, dutifully went through the proper channels to release her findings, it wasn’t long before she was summoned to a meeting with Nala Se.  
“Welcome, Doctor. I must congratulate you for your findings on the Crather Takartus disease. It is quite an achievement.”  
“Thank you. I am eager to transmit my notes to the Empire Medical Counsel and eradicate the disease as soon as possible.”  
“I have reviewed your information. It has been decided to withhold this cure for the time being.”  
“What? Why?”  
“We have to recoup our expenses in this discovery. You have used Kamanoen labs and expertise to find this ‘cure'. It is Kamanoen property. You will present a treatment to the Empire Medical Counsel. This will extend your patient's lives so long as they can afford the treatments.”  
“But we have a cure!”  
“Your business acumen is lacking doctor. Patients will last longer and keep purchasing treatments to ease their suffering. It is more lucrative than a cure.”  
“Financially lucrative for you, but living beings continue to suffer.”  
“Quite correct doctor. Labs, research, and staff require credits. You have allowed us to find a new revenue stream and in exchange, this treatment helps your patients on Coruscant.”  
Dejected, Gida returns to visit her clone colleague. She stands briefly at the door of his apartment waiting for the door to open. She could hear shuffling steps and a clanging of glass before the door opens.  
“Hello Gida.” The old doctor smiles broadly, swaying slightly, then leaning against the door frame, “What's the word? Ready to celebrate? Come on in.” he waves her inside, “Come.” Wyn stumbles almost falling, as Gida struggles to steady him.  
“Wyn, you're drunk.”  
“Ahhh...” Her colleague raps his arm around her shoulders, “Shhh-shhh.” His breath so toxic, she nearly chokes. Wyn looks suspiciously about the apartment, “They're always listening.”  
“Eww, Wyn.” She complains as her colleague chuckles, ushering her into his living quarters. She barely makes it to the couch before they fall onto it.  
“What are you doing? You're ruining yourself.”  
“Augh, jus' a lil'…” Wyn picks up a glass of liquor motioning about his sparsely decorated apartment with boxes of a life's time of work stacked about, “Think'in of, burn'in it…” he grumbles as he leans forward rubbing a knee, “What did they say?”  
“They’re only releasing the treatment data, not the cure.”  
“Figures.” Wyn huffed taking a sip from his drink, and rubbing a knee.  
“You knew this would happen?”  
“I sssush-pected.” He slurred, sleepily rubbing his eyes, “There's a-always an a-angle with them.”  
“The war is long over. Why stay here?”  
“My vods…my work…thought we could do some good at least.”  
“At least?”  
“Small victories, Gida. Small vic…” Wyn leans forward, Gida was concerned that he was to be sick, “Conflicts…war…it never ends.” He mumbles almost incoherently.  
Taking a deep breath, Wyn sits up, “It's ta’ work or ... Now that work is taken from me…and f-fam …they're all GONE!” Wyn smashes his glass against the far side of the wall.  
A droid steps from a closet.  
“Did I call you?” Wyn snapped angrily.  
The droid stepped back into the closet.  
“Wyn…”  
“No matter what I do…” Wyn leans into the couch cushions, weakly lifting a leg onto the couch, but it slides off with a thud. Gida helps him get more comfortable, swinging his legs onto the couch. She places a blanket over him as he snores softly. She looks about the apartment noticing some holos of a younger Wyn with his Clone units, places on which he served, a hospital and an orphanage built during Onderon’s liberation and recently destroyed by conflict. Gida places a waste can next to her sleeping co-worker suspecting that he might need it when he awakens. She turns off the lights and leaves the apartment.


End file.
